chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Lockwood
|Last = |Actor = Marlyne Barrett }} Margaret "Maggie" Lockwood is the charge nurse of the Emergency Department. She's extremely loyal to her job and those who work under her management. She runs the department with no nonsense and complete control. 'Biography' Her mother was a midwife and she grew up around medical settings. She has a sibling and once took her niece to a Justin Bieber concert. She has a cousin who is a contractor. 'Season 1' Maggie is close friends with Natalie and April. Guilty A drunk driving patient enters the ER along with a police officer whom he hit. The doctors and nurses work vigorously to save both patients. The partner of the police officer tells Connor that thy must draw an alcohol sample before he goes up to surgery. Connor asks the patient if he would like that, per hospital policy. The patient declines. Maggie tells the officer that they are in the business of saving lives and Connor takes the patient up to surgery. The police officer then takes Maggie under arrest for obstruction. Later, Maggie is released on bail and Connor picks her up. In the car they discuss how the justice system is unfair and Connor tells a story of him and a friend in jail as teens. 'Season 2' Natural History Maggie's sister Denise had lost her vision and had an accident. Halstead learns that she has cancer. What was shocking about his diagnosis is that she has prostate cancer. Denise was actually born a male named Malcom and transitioned to female later. The doctor who did her surgery didn’t remove her prostrate. Denise and Maggie bonded over this episode and work through some issues. Maggie missed her brother but accepted Denise the way she is now. Mirror Mirror The officer who arrested her in Guilty is brought in with severe injuries. Maggie is cautious over her approach, especially as the officer's husband and other police officers do not want her near her after the arrest. Seargent Platt asks Sharon to keep Maggie away. However, Maggie refuses, saying that she won't let this interfere with how she works but April ultimately takes over. As an organ donor, the officer is kept on life support until the compatible receivers are found. The husband eventually shows up before his wife is taken to surgery and taken off life support with a necklace that belonged to her, Maggie tells him he can stay with his wife through surgery. Season 5 Never Going Back To Normal Following donating her kidney to a woman who then developed cancer, Maggie gets a mammogram where it's revealed that she has metastatic adenocarcinoma and needs further tests to see where the cancer has spread to as well as a lumpectomy with chemo and/or radiation or else a mastectomy. We're Lost In The Dark Maggie has her first round of chemo at East Mercy Medical Center. She then goes to work, having to stop in the middle of her shift after nearly passing out. 'Memorable Quotes' * (to Connor): "Nothing happens in my kingdom that I don't take responsibility for." 'Appearances' 'Gallery' Maggie Lockwood.jpg Category:Characters and Cast Category:Characters Category:Main Characters